taokfandomcom-20200215-history
Knux (Cartoonist)
Knux (also known as Knuckles96) is the creator and cartoonist for the Adventures of Knux. Aswell as being the longest serving contributer (having produced episodes for all six seasons), he has also made more episodes than any of the other cartoonists. Having previously worked on several webcomics, Knux intended on making a new webcomic series that would only last for a few episodes. Personal Life Knux was born in Scotland, in the United Kingdom in 1996. He joined the SMBX community in 2009, and became the community leader between 2010-2013 (or present). He has made the SMBX episodes The Great Empire, The Great Empire II and Knux's World. Episodes Series 1 (97) #The Pilot Episode #Power Abusing Admins #The Car Trip #The Clashing Episode #Home Improvment #The Great Castle Adventure - Part 1 #The Great Castle Adventure - Part 2 #Cat Food #The Bill #The Pirate Ship #When The Lights Go Out #The Summer Sun #The Legend of Reghrhre #The Legend of Reghrhre II #The Legend of Reghrhre III #Dazed And Confused #Cowardly Dog #Lorddarko Vs. Magibowser #The Dentist Disaster #The Cookie Incident #Lovers United #The Administrator Fight #Lorddarko Vs. Magibowser II #The Grand Holiday #No Cookie, Sherlock #The Camping Trip #Ace, Cookies And Tilesets #Qig's Tomato Temper Tantrum #Party #The Office #The Apartment Cookie - Part 1 #The Apartment Cookie - Part 2 #Lordarko Vs. Magibowser III #Leaving Home Ain't Easy #The Linear Episode #The Adventures of Qig #The Apartment #Return To Qig's House #The Knux Conspiracy #'840 #Sherlock Knux #Ace Goes Shopping #Ace The Painter #Sherlock Knux And The Pirates #Cookie TV #The Cruise #Good Greif #A Day At The Races #The Opticians #Halloween #NSMBX #A Typical Summer's Afternoon #It's Simply Not Funny #Morons #Bicycle #The Adventures of Knux Happy New Year Message #New Year's Wa;l #Not Again... #Ace's Little Accident #Super Ace 64 #Wuhu Mountain Nightmare #Dancing Ace #The SMBX Fan Convention #Call of The Goombas #The Group #Ace's Obsession With Cookies Goes Too Far #Furious Rage #In The Morning... #Qig's Morning Stroll #Fart of Destruction #Overcrowded #The Evil Plan #Beach Edition #Ace of Reality #Dramatic Plot Twist #Wuhu Mountain Nightmare... Again #Qig's New Restruant #Valentine's Day Special #The Treehouse #The Snooker Table #The Wise Words of FireSeraphim #Crossover #An Epic Season Finale #Camping Trip II #Ace And The Ghost #Blaarg The Comedian #Ace The Postman #Magus' Dating Advice #A Night At The Movies #A Rant #The Club Can't Handle Magus Right Now #Qig's Fun Day #Snowman #The Snow Is Melting #Which Should Be Episode 64 #Writer's Block #An Adventures of Knux 100th Episode Spectacular Series 2 (58) #Not Quite The Last Episode #No Plz #Ace Goes To Jail #Banned From The Pub #A Red Rant #The Quest For Reghrhre #Papers #The Correct Route #Slash The Snake #Reghrhre Is Found #Red Rage #Twisted Reality #The FireSeraphim Book #Subliminal Messages #Something About Sakke #Nightmare #Long Lost Brother #Bikcmp #Valtteri's Trick #Vlottery #Lorddarko Vs. Magibowser V #Sherlock Knux And The Missing Teapot #Dolan Merio #Hair Like Dash #The Hair Stylist #Mati The Robber #SMBX2 #Mati's Metalcore Band #A Very Special Wedding #A Sad Day For MegaMario #This Isn't Working #The Ace of Emptiness #Knux Goes Fishing #Surf's Up #From Above #The Gift #Clash of The Villains #Dawn of Reghrhre #New Villian In Town #Pirates #Shore #Public Menace #Lorddarko Vs. Magibowser VII #Skiing #Return of Harley #SMBX Con #Skateboard #Swag #Valtteri Loses It #Studio #Applejack Album #Forgot Your Hat #A Cookie Love Story #Love Made Paradise #Day of The Turtles #Valtteri Goes Insane #Lorddarko Vs. Magibowser VIII #Socially Awkward Sakke Series 3 (58) #Speedah #The Valtteri Face #The Frontier #Moronic Moments of Ace #Ace About SMBX #Multicolour #Valtteri Theatre #The Revolution #Xanos #Xanos Rebels #A Helpful Hand #Xanos Defeat #Lava House #The Village of Evil #The Summoning #Forbidden #Rise of Kyasarin #Subconscious Reality #Valtteri The Teacher #From Poyo Coins To Madness #Lorddarko Vs. Magibowser IX #Qig's Party Gaming Night #The Story of Valve #Prologue #Location of The First Emral (C1-1) #On Route To DarkMatt's Tower (C1-2) #Climb of The Tower (C1-3) #Fury of DarkMatt (C1-4) #The Second Emral (C2-1) #Valve HQ (C2-2) #Rise of Gabe Newell (C2-3) #Alpha Ace (C2-4) #Portal (C3-1) #The Great Dig (C3-2) #The Diamond Sword (C3-3) #Player9191 Swings His Diamond Sword Sword (C3-4) #Chad's Mansion (C4-1) #Return of Mystery Guy (C4-2) #Lost On The Quest (C4-3) #Out of The Forest (C4-4) #The Sakke Island (C5-1) #Return of The Mayor (C5-2) #Access To The Fifth Emral (C5-3) #Revenge of DarkMatt (C5-4) #Aobi Kingdom (C6-1) #Charge The King (C6-2) #In Preparation (C6-3) #Glory Fight (C6-4) #On The Moon (C7-1) #Technical Machine (C7-2) #Rocket To Qigsville (C7-3) #Capture of The Emrals (C7-4) #Corridor of Fear (C8-1) #The Hallway (C8-2) #Presence (C8-3) #The Story of The Emrals (C8-4) #Epilogue #The Duck Incident Series 4 (62) #A Christmas Special #Cloudy Cloud #Fudge Rage #GoldCloud #WorldEdit #YoshisIsland Gets His Driving Licence #Twisted Reality 9 #What The...Seriously #Lorddarko Vs. Magibowser X #Series of Riddles #Quill Steals The Nicks #An Immaculate Sense of Gustavong #Epic Troll #Arguing With Qig #Lorddarko Vs. Magibowser XI #An Adventures of Knux Clip Show #A W of Ragont #Valtteri Gets Mail #Obeying The Rules #The Great Tournament Fight #Quill Vs. Valtteri #The Kidnapper #Valtteri The Teleporter #Shenanigans #Lorddarko Vs. Magibowser XII #Sakke Builds A House #Knux Plays Minecraft #No Ice #Linear Land #Housedown #The Meeting - Part 1 #The Meeting - Part 2 #The Meeting - Part 3 #The Meeting - Part 4 #Ace And The Hidden Cookie #It Just Keeps Happening To Valtteri #New Chad #The Secret Weapon #Ragont And The Great Guess #Como Estais Amigos #Hedgehog #The Birthday of Martin #Wild Western Gunfighters - Part 1 #Wild Western Gunfighters - Part 2 #Wild Western Gunfighters - Part 3 #Wild Western Gunfighters - Part 4 #Sherlock Knux And The Danger Express - Part 1 #Sherlock Knux And The Danger Express - Part 2 #Sherlock Knux And The Danger Express - Part 3 #Sherlock Knux And The Danger Express - Part 4 #The Smugglers of Ragont's Ship - Part 1 #The Smugglers of Ragont's Ship - Part 2 #The Smugglers of Ragont's Ship - Part 3 #The Smugglers of Ragont's Ship - Part 4 #The Smugglers of Ragont's Ship - Part 5 #The Smugglers of Ragont's Ship - Part 6 #The Gang - Part 1 #The Gang - Part 2 #The Taxi Driver - Part 1 #The Taxi Driver - Part 2 #The Taxi Driver - Part 3 #The Taxi Driver - Part 4 Series 5 (85) #Savages of The World - Part 1 #Savages of The World - Part 2 #Savages of The World - Part 3 #Savages of The World - Part 4 (Missing) #The Abominable Snowmen - Part 1 #The Abominable Snowmen - Part 2 #The Abominable Snowmen - Part 3 #The Abominable Snowmen - Part 4 #The Abominable Snowmen - Part 5 #The Abominable Snowmen - Part 6 #Morons Vs. Machines - Part 6 #The Cookie Contest - Part 1 (Missing) #The Cookie Contest - Part 2 #The Cookie Contest - Part 3 #The Cookie Contest - Part 4 #The Vikings - Part 1 #The Vikings - Part 2 #The Vikings - Part 3 (Missing) #The Vikings - Part 4 (Missing) #Criminal - Part 1 #Criminal - Part 2 #Criminal - Part 3 #Criminal - Part 4 #Criminal - Part 5 #Criminal - Part 6 #Criminal - Part 7 (Missing) #The Money Situation - Part 1 #The Money Situation - Part 2 #The Money Situation - Part 3 #The Great IRCnode Invasion - Part 1 - The Realisation (Missing) #The Great IRCnode Invasion - Part 2 - The War Begins #The Great IRCnode Invasion - Part 3 - The Preperation #The Great IRCnode Invasion - Part 4 - The Bomb #The Great IRCnode Invasion - Part 5 - The Volcano #The Great IRCnode Invasion - Part 6 - The Destruction of Time #The Great IRCnode Invasion - Part 7 - Brothers #The Great IRCnode Invasion - Part 8 - The Tribe of Worms #The Great IRCnode Invasion - Part 9 - The Switch #The Great IRCnode Invasion - Part 10 - Dry Dry Desert (Missing) #The Great IRCnode Invasion - Part 11 - Day of The Tanks #The Great IRCnode Invasion - Part 12 - The Realisation (Missing) #The Lion's Gate - Part 1 #The Lion's Gate - Part 2 #The Lion's Gate - Part 3 #The Lion's Gate - Part 4 #Winners of The Champion's League - Part 1 #Winners of The Champion's League - Part 2 #Winners of The Champion's League - Part 3 #Winners of The Champion's League - Part 4 #Winners of The Champion's League - Part 5 #Winners of The Champion's League - Part 6 #The Meme King - Part 1 #The Meme King - Part 2 (Missing) #The Meme King - Part 3 (Missing) #The Meme King - Part 4 #Fear of The Martons - Part 1 #Fear of The Martons - Part 2 #Fear of The Martons - Part 3 #Fear of The Martons - Part 4 #Pirates From The Deep - Part 1 (Missing) #Pirates From The Deep - Part 2 (Missing) #Pirates From The Deep - Part 3 #Pirates From The Deep - Part 4 (Missing) #Pirates From The Deep - Part 5 #Pirates From The Deep - Part 6 (Missing) #Dragont - Part 1 #Dragont - Part 2 #Red Bull, It Gives You Wings #Valtteri Strikes Back #Ragont Thrill #The Trooper - Part 1 #The Trooper - Part 2 #The Trooper - Part 3 #The Trooper - Part 4 #An Ace Beginning #The End of a King #A Soul Grows Wings #The Story of Gallon Town #Onwards To The Forest #Aracnophobic Ace #Into The Jungle Fortress #Ace's Mighty Sword #Wishing Well #The Legend of...Rumbling #Say My Name Series Six (57) #Prison Officer #The SMBX Council #100% Valunteed #The Field of Wounds #The Giant #Victory of Valtteri #The Great Castle In The Sky #The Avenger #The Morning After #A Complete Waste of Time And Effort #Mario Kart Ruins Friendships #Severe Cookie Overdose #How To Valtteri #The Ban Evader #The Daily Struggles of Qig #Never Eat Cookies Off The Street #Valttere #Miracle Arms #The God That Played SMBX #Heil Joey #Midnight Moron #Ragont's Filling #Christmas Time - Part 1 #Christmas Time - Part 4 #Christmas Time - Part 12 #Christmas Time - Part 14 #Merio's Adventure #Ragont Comes To Town #Mountain Showdown #El Deragont #Ignoritus The Great #Sleeping on Christmas Eve #Diet For The New Year #Agent Knux And The Cruise - Part 1 #Agent Knux And The Cruise - Part 2 #Agent Knux And The Cruise - Part 3 #Agent Knux And The Cruise - Part 4 #Half-Baked Pizza #Banter Through The Roof #The Merio Invasion - Part 1 #The Merio Invasion - Part 2 #The Merio Invasion - Part 3 #The Merio Invasion - Part 4 #Anarchy In The Community - Part 1 #Anarchy In The Community - Part 2 #Anarchy In The Community - Part 3 #Anarchy In The Community - Part 4 #The Airships - Part 1 #The Airships - Part 2 #The Airships - Part 3 #The Airships - Part 4 #The Warrior - Part 1 #The Warrior - Part 2 #The Warrior - Part 3 #The Warrior - Part 4 #The Day of The Clash - Part 5 #The Day of The Clash - Part 6 Website http://knuckles96.prophpbb.com/ Category:Cartoonists